<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gold &amp; Grey [one-shot] by N3k00Ch4n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467531">Gold &amp; Grey [one-shot]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n'>N3k00Ch4n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Secuela que se me ocurrió escribir para el one-shot "A Night with the Prince" de Snickety Lemon en Fanfiction.net, tiene mal título, lo sé pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió y además quería publicarlo cuánto antes. Pronto publicaré la traducción en inglés en esa página así que estén atentos</p><p>Avatar: The Last Airbender" no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko</p><p>¡Puede contener Spoilers!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), zukaang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gold &amp; Grey [one-shot]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/578050">A Night with the Prince</a> by Snickety Lemon.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Autora: N3k00-Ch4N</p><p>Clasificación: R-18… se verá a medida que lean el one-shot.</p><p>Advertencia: yaoi posiblemente explícito, puede contener fragmentos del one-shot del que me basé anteriormente.</p><p>Pareja: zukaang (o sea, Zuko x Aang)</p><p>Spoilers: "The day of Black Sun Pt. 2: the eclipse" (Ep. 11, libro III) "The Western Air Temple" (Ep. 12, libro III)</p><p>Género: romance, hurt/comfort.</p><p>"Avatar: The Last Airbender" no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko (por favor, ¡no me odien por escribir esto!) pero esta secuela es de MI propiedad. Es mi primer one-shot, me falta experiencia en este fandom, así que por favor no sean tan duros conmigo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-Oh, Aang, no lo sabía. No lo sabía, habría dejado este horrible lugar hace mucho tiempo si hubiera sabido que también eras gay. Oh, te amo tanto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aang se sentó y miró a Zuko.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yo también te amo-dijo con una sonrisa, se movió a un lado de la cama, sus pies golpearon el suelo con un ruido sordo, se levanto y comenzó a vestirse al igual que Zuko-Zuko, mis amigos volverán pronto… y no saben que soy gay, así que tendrás que irte. Lo siento, pero no podemos volver a vernos-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aang sabía que esto nunca funcionaría.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No, Aang. No lo haré-le dijo Zuko con una suave sonrisa-durante el eclipse, voy a ir con mi padre y le voy a decir lo que pienso. Me iré de aquí y quiero unirme a ustedes, pero tienes que esperar, volveré por ti-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se inclinó y besó a Aang suavemente en los labios, sonrió y se preparó para irse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Zuko… ¡Zuko, espera!-desvió la mirada hacia su nuevo amante-mis amigos… si alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar… nunca podrán saber sobre esto, no sé lo que harían-Aang miró al suelo tristemente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Aang, si realmente son tus amigos, entonces lo entenderán. Cuando sea el momento adecuado, te veré otra vez y estaremos juntos-Aang lo miró con una sonrisa, se besaron por última vez sin separarse por un largo momento-te amo-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con eso, Zuko se colocó capucha de la capa sobre su rostro y desapareció. Aang se sentó en la cama y observó el reloj en la pared, se recostó y cerró los ojos, tenía que descansar, la invasión sería el viernes y mañana por la mañana partirían a la ensenada. Esa misma noche, Aang soñó con Zuko; con el momento en el que se encontrarían nuevamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando el trío regreso, Katara abrió la puerta y se encontró con Aang acostado en la cama, las sabanas desordenadas y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, se acercó y apoyó una mano, estaba frío.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Me alegra que te sientas mejor, Aang-habló suavemente sabiendo que estaba dormido-buenas noches-</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>*El día del sol negro: el eclipse*</em>
</p><p>Hoy era el día del eclipse solar y el día de la invasión, Sokka, Aang y Toph fueron a buscar al Señor del Fuego, pero, para su mala suerte, se encuentran con Azula y van tras ella. Mientras tanto, Zuko cumple la promesa que le hizo a Aang la noche antes de la invasión y se dirige al búnker del Señor del Fuego para confrontar a su padre, ahora estaba de pie frente a las puertas de acero, suspiró suavemente, la decisión ya estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás, había hecho una promesa y no pensaba romperla. Llevó su mano detrás de su espalda para asegurarse de que llevaba sus espadas consigo.</p><p>-Ya es hora-dijo, puso una mano en la puerta y la abrió-voy a enfrentarte-</p><p>-Príncipe Zuko ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Ozai.</p><p>-Estoy aquí para decirte la verdad-respondió Zuko.</p><p>-Decir la verdad en medio de un eclipse, esto resultará interesante-Ozai despidió a sus guardias, éstos dieron la vuelta y salieron corriendo de la habitación, la atmósfera era tan tensa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo (literalmente) pero Zuko pudo obtener su valor y no lo dejó ir-siento curiosidad por lo que piensas hacer-</p><p>-Me voy a unir al Avatar-dijo tragando saliva cuando notó que su voz no había sonado tan fuerte como lo esperaba. Enderezó los hombros, respiró profundo fortaleciendo su compostura, podía hacerle frente a ese hombre-voy a ayudarlo a derrotarte-</p><p>-Y ¿por qué demonios harías eso?-preguntó el Señor del Fuego.</p><p>-Porque esta guerra ha creado una era de miedo en el mundo y si no queremos que el mundo se destruya a si mismo, debemos reemplazarlo con una era de paz y… amabilidad-añadió esto último en voz baja.</p><p>Ozai se rió de sus palabras, un sonido siniestro, le recordó el día en que tuvo su cicatriz, se sintió impotente, retorciéndose de dolor a los pies de su padre quien solo se reía.</p><p>-Y yo que pensé que no querías nada más que estar a mi lado. De seguro tu tío te ha influenciado ¿no es así?-dijo su padre con una voz burlona y áspera.</p><p>-Sí, lo hizo.</p><p>-Bueno, tal vez él pueda enseñarte los caminos del té y el fracaso-respondió Ozai sarcásticamente.</p><p>-No, me ha enseñado el camino de la igualdad. Hay algo más que debo decirte.</p><p>-¡No! ¡ya fue suficiente!-gritó Ozai poniéndose de pie. Zuko desenvaino sus espadas y adoptó una posición de pelea, su padre no podía hacer nada sin su fuego-control.</p><p>-Voy a decir lo que pienso y tú me vas a escuchar-Ozai se sentó otra vez con una expresión seria en el rostro-no quería nada más que estar a tu lado. Durante mucho tiempo todo lo que quería era que me amaras, que me aceptaras-cerró los ojos pensando en la crueldad de su padre hacia su persona-pensé que era mi honor lo que quería, pero en realidad solo estaba intentando complacerte. Tú, mi padre que me desterró solo por hablar cuando no debía. Tú, mi padre que me desafió, siendo un niño de trece años, a un Agni Kai ¿cómo puedes justificar un duelo con un niño?-</p><p>-Lo hice para enseñarte respeto.</p><p>-Fue cruel y estuvo mal.</p><p>-Entonces no has aprendido nada.</p><p>-No, he aprendido todo y lo he tenido que aprenderlo por mi cuenta. Cuando salga de aquí hoy, no me arrepentiré.</p><p>Tras decir eso, Zuko retrocedió vigilando a su padre y a los guardias detrás de él sabiendo que disponía de muy poco tiempo para tomar un atajo hacia el globo. Su padre suspiró negando con la cabeza.</p><p>-Eres como tu madre, creyendo que puedes traicionarme sin ninguna consecuencia. Ahora veo que el destierro fue un castigo demasiado amable para un monstruo como tú…</p><p>Reunió fuerzas y disparó un rayo contra su hijo. Zuko lo vio venir y en ese momento, el tiempo se detuvo, extendió su brazo hacia su padre quien tenía una expresión de asombro, el rayo entró por un brazo, bajó hacia el estómago y salió por el otro brazo explotando con un fuerte estallido. El fuego estaba por todas partes, y para cuando el humo se desvaneció, ya se había ido.</p><p>Salió del búnker y corrió por una pendiente hacia el aeródromo, las aeronaves más grandes ya habían despegado, encontró un pequeño globo de guerra cargado y listo para partir. Saltó dentro ignorando los gritos de los guardias, cortó los sacos de arena y pronto se dirigió hacia las nubes, se elevó hasta que alcanzó a ver a Appa y comenzó a seguirlo, desviando la mirada de vez en cuando a la aeronave que se alejaba detrás de él.</p><p>Al final, la invasión resulto ser un fracaso total. La agotada y reducida fuerza invasora no tuvo otra opción más que rendirse y ser capturada, Aang se sentó en la parte posterior de la silla de montar, mirando a través de las nubes con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía mal por tener que dejar atrás a las fuerzas invasoras pero, por otro lado, Hakoda tenía razón, debían esconderse en un lugar seguro para que Aang pudiera prepararse para derrotar al Señor del Fuego cuando el momento llegara. Mientras volaban, Aang pudo ver una sombra aproximarse hacia ellos, parecía ser un globo de guerra de la nación del fuego, por un segundo comenzó a creer que alguien los estaba siguiendo pero después llegó a la conclusión de que podría tratarse de Zuko ¿realmente era él? No estaba seguro, no lo había visto durante la invasión y le había prometido que volverían a estar juntos cuando se encontraran nuevamente.</p><p>Después de volar por un largo tiempo, el grupo aterrizó en un campo abierto, Appa estaba exhausto, el sol ardiente les caía encima mientras continuaban su camino a pie.</p><p>-Esto es vergonzoso-comentó Katara.</p><p>-¿Qué es vergonzoso? ¿qué nuestros traseros hayan sido completamente pateados por la nación del fuego o tener que caminar todo el camino hacia el Templo Aire del Oeste?-preguntó Sokka.</p><p>-Ambos-respondió ella.</p><p>El grupo continuó su viaje con la cabeza gacha preguntándose que estarían haciendo los adultos en ese momento, probablemente se dirigían a una prisión de la nación del fuego o algo parecido. Ninguno de ellos se percató del pequeño punto rojo que los seguía en lo alto de las nubes.</p><p>-Bien, chicos ¡ya estamos aquí!-exclamó Toph cerca de un acantilado.</p><p>-¿Estás segura? no hay nada aquí-dijo Sokka mirando hacia la extensa llanura.</p><p>-Wow ¡es increíble!-continuó ella.</p><p>-¡Tiene razón!-dijo Aang corriendo hacia un pequeño poste de piedra-¡ya estamos aquí! ¡todos acérquense!-los demás corrieron y se pararon sobre un intrincado piso de piedra de algún origen desconocido. Aang creó una corriente de aire hacia una abertura en el poste y el piso comenzó a caer lentamente hacia una caverna-bienvenidos al Templo Aire del Oeste-</p><p>-Este lugar es diferente al Templo Aire del Norte-comentó Teo observando el lugar desde su silla de ruedas, Zuko se encontraba escondido a pocos metros de donde estaba ubicado el equipo Avatar-¿habrá habitaciones secretas?-</p><p>-Si ese es el caso, entonces vamos a ver-sugirió Haru haciendo una seña con la mano para que lo siguieran, Teo y Duke se miraron entre ellos pero no dudaron en seguirlo, Aang estaba a punto de ir con ellos; sin embargo, Katara lo detuvo a tiempo.</p><p>-Ustedes vayan si quieren-habló ella-nosotros tenemos que resolver un asunto-</p><p>-Hey, eso no es justo ¿por qué no puedo ir?-preguntó Aang.</p><p>-Necesitamos decidir que haremos ahora-respondió la maestra agua-y como eres el Avatar, necesitas formar parte de esto-</p><p>-De acuerdo ¿qué haremos ahora?</p><p>-Bueno, si me lo preguntas, el nuevo plan es volver al viejo plan-respondió Sokka-solo tienes que dominar los cuatro elementos y enfrentar al Señor del Fuego antes de que llegue el cometa-</p><p>-Oh, sí, eso es genial. No hay problema, lo haré-dijo el maestro aire sin interés.</p><p>-Aang, nadie dijo que esto iba a ser fácil-le dijo Katara.</p><p>-Bueno, ni siquiera será posible ¿dónde se supone que vaya a conseguir un maestro fuego-control?-Aang odiaba esto, lo odiaba tanto, parecía que no podía hacer bien su trabajo.</p><p>-Podríamos buscar a Jeong-Jeong-sugirió Katara, Aang suspiró recostándose en la piedra en la que estaba sentado.</p><p>-Sí, claro. Como si pudiéramos encontrar a Jeong-Jeong de nuevo-dijo desviando la mirada.</p><p>-¿Quién rayos es…? No importa, cuando digan algo importante ahí voy a hablar-agregó Toph murmurando esa última frase en voz baja.</p><p>-Oh, bien, supongo que no podemos encontrar a nadie-habló Aang tratando de disipar la conversación sobre el fuego-control que lo dejó confundido y frustrado.</p><p>El equipo ahora estaba más que perdido respecto a lo que iban a hacer ahora, no tenían idea de lo que iban a hacer para derrotar al Señor del Fuego antes de que llegara el cometa, comenzaron a discutir sobre diferentes planes y estrategias, cuando, de pronto, alguien apareció detrás de las rocas, era Zuko.</p><p>-Hola, soy Zuko-saludó de la forma más amigable posible pero aparentemente eso no funcionó porque Katara, Toph y Sokka se pusieron en posición de ataque.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>*Flashback*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zuko aterrizó su globo de guerra no muy lejos del Templo Aire del Oeste e instaló un campamento allí, terminó usando el globo como una tienda improvisada, colgándolo entre dos árboles como refugio. Ahora lo más importante era ¿cómo iba a convencer a los amigos de Aang que había cambiado y quería unirse a su equipo? No tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, por lo que trató de improvisar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Hola, soy Zuko. Bueno, supongo que probablemente ya me conocen… más o menos… eh… la cosa es que tengo mucha experiencia en fuego-control, y me considero bastante bueno en eso, bueno, ya saben, supongo que ya me habrán visto antes cuando los estaba atacando. Uh, sí, respecto a eso, creo que debería disculparme, aún así, soy bueno ahora. Quiero decir, creí que era bueno antes, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que era malo, pero… de todos modos… creo que es hora de unirme a su equipo y enseñarle a Aang fuego-control-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Riiii-biiit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ergh, no eres de mucha ayuda ¿sabes?-le dijo Zuko al sapo con el que estaba hablando-esto no tiene sentido, nunca me van a creer… ¿qué haría mí tío?-se preguntó con voz pensativa-"Zuko, debes ver dentro de ti para salvarte de tu otro yo. Solo así, tu verdadero yo se revelará por sí mismo" (1)… ugh, incluso cuando estoy hablando por él no puedo entender lo que dice… ¿qué haría Azula?-comenzó a hablar como una chica-escúchame, Avatar. Puedo unirme a tu equipo o puedo hacer algo indescriptiblemente horrible a ti y a tus amigos, tú eliges (2)… ¡Ok! eso no se oye bien, estoy intentado hacer que les agrade y posiblemente me dejen unirme, no que me maten-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Fin flashback*</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>-Supongo que probablemente ya me conocen, más o menos, la cosa es que tengo mucha experiencia en fuego-control, y me considero bastante bueno en eso. Bueno, creo ya me habrán visto antes ¿saben? ¿cuándo estaba atacándolos? Uh, sí, creo que debería disculparme por eso, pero, aún así, soy bueno ahora. Quiero decir, creí que era bueno antes, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que era malo, de todos modos, creo que es hora de unirme a su equipo y le enseñe fuego-control al Avatar, supongo que les sorprende verme aquí.</p><p>-La verdad no, ya que nos has estado persiguiendo por todo el mundo-dijo Sokka.</p><p>-Sé que esto puede parecer una sorpresa considerando todo lo que hemos pasado, pero quiero unirme a su equipo, quiero ayudarlos a derrotar a mi padre y restablecer el equilibrio en el mundo. Esta guerra no debería haber continuado como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, me avergüenzo de mis antepasados por haber traído este tipo de caos al mundo y…-Zuko desvió su mirada hacia Aang, quien trató de evitar ese tipo de contacto con él, no podía dejar que notara el sonrojo en su rostro-y puedo enseñarte fuego-control-</p><p>-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti? ¿cómo sabremos que después no nos traicionarás?-dijo Sokka recordando lo que había sucedido en Ba Sing Se, llamando la atención de Zuko quien desvió su mirada lejos de Aang.</p><p>-Sé que es difícil confiar en mi después de todo lo que he hecho y lo siento, pero ya he traicionado a mi padre para poder defender lo que es correcto, no hay nada para mi allá-explicó Zuko mirando otra vez a Aang un poco herido y confundido. Aang sintió lástima por él e iba a decirle algo pero al notar las miradas que sus amigos le daban, tuvo que cambiar de opinión.</p><p>-No hay forma de que podamos confiar en ti después de todo lo que has hecho ¡nunca te dejaremos unirte a nosotros!</p><p>Ok, Zuko tuvo que reconocer que eso dolió, no podía creer que Aang pudiera decir algo así y más después de lo que sucedió aquella noche antes de la invasión. Sin embargo; salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Katara.</p><p>-¡Sal de aquí, ahora!-exclamó ella.</p><p>-Estoy tratando de explicar que ya no soy esa persona.</p><p>-Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que te ataquemos-dijo Sokka con un tono amenazante en su voz.</p><p>-Si no me aceptan como amigo-se inclinó y extendió sus manos-entonces quizás me tomen como prisionero-</p><p>-No ¡no lo haremos!-gritó Katara y atacó a Zuko con agua-control, podría haber esquivado el ataque pero no lo hizo, en cambio cerró los ojos y aceptó el ataque como hizo de igual forma con su destino. Volvió a mirar a Aang como si estuviera esperando a que interfiriera o lo ayudara pero no lo hizo, reaccionó y quiso acercarse a ayudarlo pero Katara lo detuvo-¡vete de aquí y no vuelvas! y si alguna vez te volvemos a ver… ¡será mejor que no te veamos de nuevo!-</p><p>Zuko se levantó del suelo goteando agua por el ataque que Katara le arrojó previamente. Aang podía jurar que hasta vio lágrimas formarse en sus ojos dorados pero antes de que pudiera decidir que hacer, Zuko ya se había ido. Se sentía mal por él, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para intentar consolarlo sin que sus amigos sospecharan de la situación y de su extraño comportamiento. Después de que Zuko se fuera, las discusiones comenzaron otra vez, pero esta vez fueron diferentes.</p><p>-¡¿Por qué rayos lo ahuyentaron así?!-preguntó Toph elevando su voz, podría ser fuerte y poderosa cuando quería.</p><p>-¡No conoces a Zuko como lo conocemos nosotros!-dijo Katara enojada-nos siguió por todo el mundo tratando de matarnos y capturar a Aang. Eso es todo lo que quiere; por eso no podemos confiar en él-algo dentro de Aang lo hizo sentir molesto y la ira recorrió todo su cuerpo, ahora estaba más que decidido en no contarle a sus amigos lo que pasó entre él y Zuko esa noche antes de la invasión, si reaccionaron de esa forma cuando intentó convencerlos de unirse a ellos, entonces ¿cómo reaccionarían si les contaba sobre esa noche y qué también es gay? No quería pensar en las consecuencias en ese momento, necesitaba disculparse con Zuko por haber sido tan grosero con él, la maestra agua lo vio alejarse y comenzó a seguirlo-Aang ¿a dónde crees que vas?-</p><p>-Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, así que voy a salir un rato-respondió el maestro aire-no intenten seguirme-</p><p>Zuko estaba sentado frente al fuego esa noche en su campamento, estaba herido, se merecía todo lo que Katara le había hecho y más ¿qué rayos le había hecho creer que el equipo Avatar lo aceptaría?</p><p>-¿Qué voy a hacer?-pensó Zuko en voz baja mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos-¿debería seguir intentando hasta que me acepten?-lo que no sabía era que alguien estaba escuchando lo que estaba diciendo y esa persona era Aang-¿qué está pasando conmigo?-pudo sentir las lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos, estaba llorando-soy tan estúpido ¿por qué es tan difícil ser bueno? esto es un completo desastre-sollozos silenciosos salieron de él y Aang no pudo soportarlo más, salió de su escondite detrás de un árbol, despacio se acercó a Zuko y lo abrazó lentamente por detrás tratando de consolarlo, pero eso solo lo asustó-¡ALÉJATE DE MI!-</p><p>-Zuko, está bien. Soy yo-le dijo Aang haciéndole saber al príncipe que no había peligro cerca de ellos y que nadie lo había estado siguiendo mientras se dirigía a verlo y a tratar de confortarlo. Zuko se sintió tan aliviado cuando supo que era el maestro aire quien lo estaba abrazando que el maestro fuego lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba en su pecho, dejando salir todo su dolor pero también, lo más importante, su amor por Aang.</p><p>Aang solo se quedó allí sin saber que hacer, pero después de unos segundos correspondió al abrazo del maestro fuego con fuerza dejando que Zuko llorara todo lo que quisiera, al cabo de un rato se separaron y Zuko comenzó a calmarse.</p><p>-Gracias…-dijo Zuko elevando su rostro para ver a Aang, perdiéndose en sus ojos grises-gracias… yo… ya me siento mejor ahora-</p><p>-Me alegra escuchar eso-dijo Aang dándole una sonrisa cálida.</p><p>-Oí lo que tus amigos dijeron de mí-dijo Zuko mientras tomaba el rostro del maestro aire entre sus manos-y ahora sé que no confían en mí porque piensan que pretendo capturarte o matarte, tú bien sabes que deje todo atrás para unirme a tu equipo y te dije que jamás le haría daño al chico que amo-</p><p>-Lo sé-respondió Aang sin apartar su mirada-sé que nunca me lastimarías, confío en ti y también te amo. No me importa lo que digan mis amigos-</p><p>Zuko sonrió levemente por las palabras del menor, se sintió tan feliz de que confiara en él. Aang miró sus orbes doradas y también le sonrió, le encantaba la forma en que Zuko le sonreía, lo hacía lucir tan adorable. Sin dudarlo siquiera, Aang tomó las manos de Zuko sosteniéndola entre las suyas y cerró la distancia que los separaba con un beso, no fue un beso inocente o dulce, era un beso lleno de pasión y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. El Avatar ahora tenía sus brazos y piernas envueltos alrededor de Zuko y sus lenguas se entrelazaron luchando por ver quien dominaría a la otra, una batalla que Aang había perdido, Zuko dejó que sus manos se movieran hasta el borde de la túnica de Aang sin romper su beso, terminó de sacar la bata. y lo tiré a la basura, pero no antes de separarlo para que pudieran recuperar el aliento. Antes de que Zuko pudiera dejar que sus manos abrieran su paso por el pecho del menor, Aang tomó su túnica, devolviéndole el favor y lo besó mientras ayudaba a Zuko a desvestirse.</p><p>Ambos se separan cuando se dan cuenta de que necesitan alejarse el uno del otro para quitarse la última pieza de ropa. Aang dio un pequeño resoplido de molestia por esto, pero era algo era más que necesario hacer, después quitarse las últimas piezas de ropa, Zuko colocó al maestro aire debajo de él, deslizó sus manos desde los hombros del niño hasta su pecho y su vientre, delineando cada trozo de piel que su pequeño cuerpo tenía para ofrecerle. Orbes grises y doradas chocaron entre sí reflejando el amor y la lujuria que ambos sentían desde hacía mucho tiempo y la conexión que sus almas compartían, Zuko se inclinó, besó a Aang nuevamente y se separó para descender a su cuello lamiéndolo y mordiendo lenta y dolorosamente, al tiempo que el maestro aire cerraba los ojos y gemía ante aquella sensación llevando sus manos a los hombros de su amante.</p><p>Cuando llegó a su vientre, besándolo y lamiéndolo juguetonamente en el proceso, Zuko se detuvo y miró a Aang quien respiraba entrecortadamente con un sonrojo en su rostro. Su mano sujeta su erección, sintiéndola endurecerse bajo su toque, la sujetó con más fuerza y se inclinó para lamerla, comenzando por la base, llegando hasta la punta que estaba goteando liquido pre seminal, lamió y succionó cuidadosamente.</p><p>-Ah... Zuko... Zuko...-Aang suspiró el nombre de su amante mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza para incitarlo a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. El maestro fuego lamió los lados de su miembro y finalmente lo introdujo dentro de su cálida boca haciendo que el joven maestro aire gimiera y sintiera que se estaba derritiendo por el contacto, Zuko sonrió y reanudó su trabajo intercalando de vez en cuando las lamidas y las succiones, Aang lentamente enredó su dedos alrededor de sus oscuras hebras y presionó su miembro contra su garganta escuchándolo jadear. El calor del clímax aproximándose surgió en la boca del estómago del menor-yo... n-no puedo resistir más... m-me voy a correr…-</p><p>Zuko se apartó de él ante sus palabras, haciendo que Aang estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero el maestro fuego lo calló uniendo sus labios hinchados con los suyos en un nuevo beso, deslizando su lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos. Luego de un rato, se separó de él y, al igual que la noche anterior y sin ningún tipo de preparación, introdujo su miembro erecto dentro de la estrecha entrada de Aang, moviéndose dentro y fuera con fuerza y rapidez en un patrón rítmico. Gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en ese bosque, Aang colocó sus brazos alrededor de Zuko al tiempo que el maestro fuego lo besaba apasionadamente mientras una de sus manos bajaba y frotaba su miembro sin detener sus movimientos, sabiendo bien que el menor se correría en cualquier momento. Sus pieles calientes y sudorosas se juntaron al ritmo de sus actos sexuales, Aang gimió y jadeó al sentir el semen de Zuko llenando su interior mientras su semen cayó sobre su abdomen y pecho, miró al niño por unos momentos para luego cerrar sus ojos ante la sensación de su miembro siendo presionado por las paredes internas del maestro aire. Cuando terminó, removió su miembro, se acercó a Aang, lo besó suavemente y comenzó a limpiar su semen de su abdomen y pecho. Ambos colapsaron uno al lado del otro, Zuko en el suelo y Aang junto a él recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho del maestro fuego quedándose dormido en cuestión de segundos mientras éste acariciaba su espalda con ternura, sintiendo la cicatriz que Azula le había dado cuando lo atacó con su rayo en Ba Sing Se.</p><p>-<em>No somos tan diferentes después de todo</em>-pensó Zuko admitiendo para sí mismo que ambos habían recibido cicatrices de una batalla perdida, pero claro, eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Sus orbes doradas miraron a Aang acurrucado en su pecho por última vez y por último desvió la mirada al cielo estrellado para luego cerrar lentamente los ojos y dormir al lado del chico que amaba.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(1) Dante Basco (actor de voz original de Zuko) me hizo reír cuando se puso a hablar con la voz de un anciano...</p><p>(2) ... ¡Y lo mismo sucedió cuando intentó imitar a Azula! jajajaja</p><p>En fin ¿hará falta que escriba un epílogo o con esto se conforman?... holy shit, nunca imaginé que llegaría tan lejos y escribiría una escena hardcore en mi primer one-shot de este fandom, aunque técnicamente hablando no cuenta como one-shot ya que vendría hacer la secuela de un one-shot que leí anteriormente pero, ya que, no importa.</p><p>Espero que les haya gustado, si dejan comentarios, asegúrense de no ser tan duros conmigo, soy una novata en el fandom de "Avatar: The Last Airbender" y a ustedes tampoco les gustaría que yo fuera tan cruel con sus one-shots o fanfics ¿verdad? además, esta es la primera vez que trabajo en serio con algo de este fandom, claro, si exceptuamos una vez en que dibuje unos OC's para la segunda temporada pero... era una niña en ese entonces y mis definiciones de fanfiction y fanart no estaban del todo claras u_u</p><p>Pronto regresaré con un proyecto mejor que esta basura que escribí para auto complacerme por el final tan abierto del one-shot anterior que su autor original dejó, y puede que también llegue a publicar la versión traducida de este one-shot en inglés.</p><p>Nos veremos en otra ocasión.</p><p>N3k00Ch4n.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>